Talk:Speed limit
In regards to a ship going to warp within a star system, the implication in By Inferno's Light seemed to be a matter of risk that the ship would collide with something, not an issue of local government ordinance. Given Dax also responded incredulously when Kira ordered pursuit at warp, this seems a matter of common sense. In this case it's just another matter of rewriting the rules of warp drive just like Voyager did when Tom Paris stated that at warp speed there was "no left or right", and a ship had to drop to sub-light to make course corrections. Just as ships had been previously established as warping out of planetary orbit, ships had also been making maneuvers at warp speed. Neither really makes much sense outside of dramatic effect purposes, since a ship should be able to plot course to avoid planets or moons, and generally anything smaller than a big asteroid should be pushes out of the way by the nav. deflector. Maybe the concern arose from the fact that the course was directly for the Bajoran sun, and it's a risk that they'd not be able to drop out of warp in time and collide with the star, possibly doing bad bad things when the ship at warp speed makes impact? Appealed Should we mention that the speed limit was later appealed, since they go to Warp 5+ during DS9? I read it in Star Trek: The Magazine once.- JustPhil 00:09, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Doesn't mean it was appealed or repealed - could be just ignored for various reasons. The War, distance from existing traffic lanes - or just modifications to the warp drive system that prevents the limit from being enforced for modified ships... — Morder (talk) 00:14, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I get the words mixed up. Still I think it was eventually removed since it would take 47 years to go across the Federation at Warp 5.- JustPhil 19:21, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :But that's speculation. :) Until we have a canon reference that shows it was repealed... — Morder (talk) 19:30, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::My take on this is that the "Renaissance Man" plot wouldn't make sense if the warp drive defect was repaired before that episode. I would assume that the Federation was also hard at work with the transphasic warp drive themselves and presumably the warp 5 restriction was followed to the letter by all non-starfleet ships, pushing the catastrophe hundreds of years to the future. I would suspect majority of space traffic is not the starfleet ships, but all the private civilian crafts, non-military science ships, survey ships, convoys of freighters and transports, etc. --Pseudohuman 02:13, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Similar limitations? :The Klingons, the Ferengi, and the Cardassians imposed similar limitations. ( ) was just added. how is this stated in the episode? --Pseudohuman 16:11, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :It was stated in that the Klingons would follow them, but (if I remember right) it was said that they were not sure if other powers such as the Ferengi or the Cardies would. I'm pretty sure it wasn't mentioned in Eye of the Beholder. That line should probably be removed.--31dot 16:18, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Title Is this title really descriptive of the subject matter since it talks specifically about the warp factor limitation as opposed to speed limits in general? I propose this article either (a) be reworded to talk about speed limits in general with a section on the warp limitation or (b) renamed to "Warp factor speed limit" or "Warp factor limitation". --| TrekFan Open a channel 00:15, May 4, 2014 (UTC)